Jinpachi Mishima/Conversazioni
Questa pagina raccoglie tutte le conversazioni di Jinpachi Mishima in Giapponese in Tekken 5. Generico o Time Attack 仁八「ようこそここまで辿りついたな。。。ワシの名は三島仁八、ワシの。。。ワシの目的は全ての破壊!」 Traduzione Jinpachi: Benvenuto, sei arrivato alla fine, il mio nome è Jinpachi Mishima, il mio... il mio scopo è distruggere tutto! Jin Kazama 仁八「貴様誰じゃ?」 仁「俺は風間仁、呪われた血を継ぐ者だ」 仁八「なるほど、それでわしの血もこうして反応してるというワケか...お前を喰らおうとな!」 仁「悪しき血は俺の手で絶つ」 仁八「貴様にそれができるのか...このわしを倒す資格があるのか」 Traduzione Letterale Jinpachi:"E tu chi diavolo saresti?" Jin:'' "Io sono Jin Kazama, Erede della stirpe maledetta!"'' Jinpachi: "Ah..Capisco, ecco perchè il mio sangue sta reagendo in questo modo...Tu verrai divorato!" Jin:'' "Metterò fine a questa stirpe malvagia!"'' Jinpachi:'' "TU credi di potercerla fare? Credi veramente di essere in grado di sconfiggermi?"'' Kazuya Mishima 一八「あなたが仁八か」 仁八「お前は一八か」 一八「いかにも、またお会いできて嬉しいです」 仁八「一八。。我と闘え!」 Traduzione Kazuya: Voi siete... Jinpachi? Jinpachi: Tu sei...Kazuya? Kazuya: Si! Sono molto felice che ci siamo potuti rivedere di nuovo... Filmato Finale 一八「爺さん。。爺さん!」 一八の記憶、仁八が一八に戦いを教える 子一八「じいじい!」 仁八「一八!」 Traduzione Kazuya: Nonno...Nonno! Kazuya ricorda da bambino suo nonno che lo addestra Kazuya bambino: ''Nonno!'' Jinpachi: Kazuya! [[Heihachi Mishima|'Heihachi Mishima']] 平八「久しぶりだな、親父殿」 仁八「来おったか 小僧が…」 平八「ふん！。。。ずいぶんと 老けたようじゃのお、寄る年波には 勝てんなあ」 仁八「老けた？ フッ！そのセリフ これを見てもう一度 言えるか」 戦闘後の会話 平八「貴様にデビルの血があろうとなかろうと... もはやわしにかなう相手ではない」 仁八「ついに真の三島の血は潰えるか ...さぁひと思いに殺せ!」 平八「ふん！ここでは殺さんわ、こっちへ来て！」 Traduzione Heihachi: È molto tempo che non ci si vede, padre mio. Jinpachi: Cosi sei venuto, giovanotto... Heihachi:'' hmpf! Sei diventato molto vecchio, a quanto pare non puoi battere il corso del tempo.'' Jinpachi: Vecchio? Umpf! Dopo aver visto questo, potrai dire lo stesso? Dopo il combattimento Heihachi: Non importa se tu hai il sangue del diavolo o no, non puoi più competere con me! Jinpachi:'' Finalmente, la vera stirpe dei Mishima è stata distrutta....Forza, uccidimi ora!'' Heihachi:'' Umpf! Non ti ucciderò qui, ora vieni QUI!'' Wang Jinrei 仁八：友だよ! よこぞここまでに辿りついた。 ワン：どうしたの？ 何があなたがこのに変身させましたか？ 仁八：頼もう。。ワシを殺せ! ワン：ワシはの友人に二度と害を及ぼすことはありません。 仁八：ワシの意識はもうほとんど ない、好きにさせてはならぬ,人類に明日来ない。 ワン：別の方法が存在しなければなりません Traduzione Jinpachi: Amico mio, sono contento che sei riuscito ad arrivare fin qua... Wang Jinrei: Cos'è successo? Cosa ti ha fatto trasformare così? Jinpachi: Ti prego, uccidimi!! Wang: No, non farò più del male ai miei amici un'altra volta. Jinpachi: La mia..coscienza è quasi andata...non lasciare che questo accada, altrimenti non ci sarà un domani per l'umanità! Wang: Ci deve essere un'altro modo! Devil Jin 仁八戦闘、前編部 デビル仁「それをよこせと言っている」 仁八「無作法もここまで来ると哀れだな…死ぬがいい」 仁八戦闘、第二部 仁八「愚かな、デビルに屈したお前に、このワシは倒せん！」 デビル仁「屈した？お前何も分かっていないようだな…この俺様の意思がデビルを凌駕したのだよ」 仁八「ならばその命は…このワシに奪い取られるが必然…行くぞ」 Traduzione Devil Jin: Tu lo darai a me.... Jinpachi: Ė veramente patetico arrivare fin qua con questa maleducazione....tu morirai! Parte 2 Jinpachi: Stupido...tu ti sei arreso al Diavolo, non potrai mai sconfiggermi! Devil Jin: Arreso? Sembra che tu non sappia nulla...La mia volontà superiore ha sorpassato il Diavolo! Jinpachi: ''Se le cose stanno così, non ho altra scelta se non prendere la tua vita...Fatti sotto!'' Lei Wulong Lei: Jinpachi, i am placing you under arrest! 仁八「 ワシの目的は 全ての破壊」 Lei: This is Jinpachi, the one that Master Wang told me about...Why did you sent a sent a letter to master Wang? Answer me! 仁八「我と闘え それで全て分かる」 戦闘後の会話 Lei: Now talk! Tell me your true intentions! 仁八「４０年前... ワシは平八の策略にはまり、三島家の地下深く幽閉された。 何年かは生き廷びたものの、ワシはそのままその場で死んだ。 しかし... 肉体が滅びる事はなかったのじゃ...この化物がワシに取り憑き、ワシから死する自由も奪い取った。 化物はワシに...時を得たら、強者の魂を求め世界を滅ぼせと命じた。 ワシには...その言葉を拒絶するだけの気力は残っておらなんだ,そしてワシはワシの人としてのせめてもの証としてワンに手紙出してた..」 Lei:So you stole the scroll from China as well? 仁八「あれは息子平八の仕業だ、今返してやろう。 もう時間がない、 さらばじゃぁぁ。」 Traduzione Lei:'' Jinpachi, ti dichiaro in arresto!'' Jinpachi: Il mio obiettivo è distruggere tutto! Lei: Questo deve essere Jinpachi, quello di cui mi ha parlato il maestro Wang. Perchè hai mandato una lettera al maestro Wang, rispondi! Jinpachi: Combatti contro di me..e tutto sarà spiegato! Dopo il combattimento Lei: Ora parla, dimmi le tue vere intenzioni! Jinpachi: 40 anni fa... sono stato tradito da mio figlio Heihachi per poi essere imprigionato sotto la magione Mishima. Per molti anni sono sopravvissuto..ma eventualmente sono morto. Comunque...il mio corpo non è morto, e questo mostro mi ha posseduto, portandomi anche via la mia libertà di morire. Il mostro mi ha ordinato... quando sarebbe stato il momento... di cercare le anime dei forti e distruggere il mondo! Anche se mi sono rifiutato, non avevo più forze per oppormi al suo comando ma per provare l'esistenza della mia umanità ho mandato una lettera a Wang. Lei: ''Cosi hai rubato anche la pergamena dalla Cina?'' Jinpachi: Di quello è responsabile mio figlio, Heihachi, lo restituirò adesso... Il mio tempo è finito...addio.... Marshall Law 仁八「死ねぃ！ 」 Law: Are you Mishima? 仁八「 いかにも! 」 Law: Then i'll get the prize money after i defeat you, right? 仁八「そうだ、間違いない」 Traduzione Jinpachi: Muorii! Law: Sei tu Mishima? Jinpachi: Naturalmente! Law: Quindi avrò i soldi della vincita '''dopo' che ti ho sconfitto, giusto?'' Jinpachi: Esatto, senza dubbio. Categoria:Pagine Citazioni